


A Shift in the Wind

by the_problem_with_stardust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Digital Art, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, when there's actually fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/pseuds/the_problem_with_stardust
Summary: In which Laura is the rightful heir to the Hale throne and Braeden is the Lady of the Lake.Written for Laura Hale Appreciation Week Day 7: Dealer's Choice





	A Shift in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Hold my beer while I butcher Arthurian myth.
> 
> Thanks again to the mod for running a lovely event!

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable post and edit [HERE!](https://theproblemwithstardust.tumblr.com)


End file.
